Fan:Zoe Orimoto
This article details the relationships between Zoe Orimoto and her fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Frontier. Relationships Takuya Kanbara Zoe at first struggles to look up to Takuya as a leader, but eventually comes to accept him and trusts his opinion on almost every count. At the beginning of the series, Zoe often teased Takuya about having a crush on her because of how mature he would try to act in front of her. While he denied it, it can be said he was lying because of how overly defensive he acted towards such statements. Later in the series she starts to show genuine concern for his well-being, and offers him a date if he can defeat Cherubimon. During his battle with Cherubimon, Takuya has a dream that he defeated Cherubimon and is now on a date with Zoe sleeping on her lap, indicating he likely has feelings for her. While at Ophanimon's Castle, Zoe appears to be about to confess something to Takuya while they are alone (possibly her feelings for him) after he indirectly confesses he has feelings for her (by saying he likes her but then covering it up while blushing when she questions it, saying he meant just as a friend), but finds him asleep and changes her mind. Koji Minamoto There were some small instances indicating Zoe and Koji may have feelings for each other. At the beginning when Koji was on his own, Zoe tried approaching him in Breezy Village asking him to hang out with her and J.P., but he coldly rejected her, and Zoe questioned "why she tried to like a guy like him." Zoe later hugged Koji when she was scared in the Continent of Darkness, and Koji embarrassingly blushed. Later, Zoe calls Koji "the best" when he loans her his jacket to keep herself warm when going down the raft towards the Autumn Leaf Fair, which makes J.P. jealous and causes Koji to blush again. But after Koichi appears, Koji starts to spend his character development with him, so most of the possible relationship between the two faded away, although it is still obvious that the two care about one another, especially after Koichi's death. J.P. Shibayama Since the beginning of the series, J.P. has had a huge crush on Zoe, which is completely obvious to her. Although she consistently indicates she isn't interested in him, he often still tries to win her affections, which irritates her. At times, she uses his crush on her to her advantage by getting him to do things he would otherwise be too scared to do. Despite this, they are good friends and J.P. destroyed Grumblemon and retrieved Kazemon's Spirit for Zoe. Tommy Himi Ever since they met Zoe has showed concern for Tommy in trouble. Kouichi Kimura When the two first meet, Zoe is awkward around him but encourages Koji to talk to him. Then after he defeats the projection of Cherubimon, she says that she can't let him fight him alone by using the excuse "I can't let you boys have all the fun, now can I?" After they defeat Cherubimon the first time, she begins what most shippers call either 'Zoichi' or 'Kouizumi' by winking at him and encouraging him to open up.